Perks
These are the various perks that the player can select upon character creation. Available Perks *'Strength +' **Adds one to your Strength Lvl. This will increase your Attack Power by 20% over the Lvl. 0 rating. Increases your Weight Limit by 1 and ST by 2 *'Agility +' **Adds one to your Agility Lvl. Each level increases Combo Hit Chance by 5%. Also makes all other actions quicker. (At Agility Lvl. 6, it will be 1.2x faster than the Lvl. 0 rating) **Plus version; Combo Hit Chance +2-4%. Also makes all other actions quicker. (At Agility Lvl. 6, it will be 1.11x faster than the Lvl. 0 rating) *'Vitality +' **Adds one to your Vitality Lvl. maximum Life increased by 10, increases health regeneration by 1 per hour, and reduces your damage taken by 2%. **Plus version; damage reduction is +1% *'Intellect +' **Adds one to your Intelligence Lvl. Each level increases your Appraisal by 10%. Stamina (ST) and Energy required for skills is reduced by 5%,. **Plus version; Stamina and Energy required for skills -2%, Appraisal +5% *'Willpower +' **Adds one to your Willpower Lvl. For each level, Force Power effectiveness is increased 30% over the Level 0 rating, and Critical Hit Chance is increased by 3%. **Plus version; Force Power effectiveness +20%, Critical Hit Chance +1%. *'Charisma +' **Adds one level to your Charisma rating (Charisma levels are required to obtain party members). Each level reduces shop prices by 5%. **Plus version; shop prices -3% and increases allies' Attack Power by 2% each turn. *'Survivor' **+30 starting Life **Plus version +25 Unlockable Perks After completing a playthrough, one of the ways you can spend your hero points is to buy perks. There are only 3 perks available to unlock at a time; you have to unlock one of them to open up more perks to buy. Some Perks can be unlocked by special achievements, the way classes can be unlocked, but all perks can be purchased. *'Swim Coach' **Swimming ability is increased by one level. Use one less turn per swimming action, as well as slower stamina depletion per level. **Can be unlocked for 40 Hero Points. *'Cliffhanger' **Mountain Climbing ability is increased by one level. Use two less turns per mountain climbing action, as well as slower stamina depletion per level. **Can be unlocked for 40 Hero Points. *'Master of Unlocking ' **Lockpicking ability is increased by one level. **Can be unlocked for 50 Hero Points. *'Pro-Wrestler' **While unarmed, Combo Hit Chance is increased by 30%, Critical Hit Chance is increased by 5% (both additive). **Plus version; Combo Hit Chance +25%, Critical Hit Chance +6% ( both additive) **Can be unlocked for 50 Hero Points *'Pack-Horse' **Your base Carry weight is increased by 30% (10-30% in the plus version, depending on class) per level. This means if you take 1 Pack-Horse perk with 24 weight, you will get 32 weight. If you take second perk, you will receive 40 weight, not 42. **Can be unlocked for 80 Hero Points. *'Piggy Bank' **+2,500 starting Silvers. *'Item Appraiser' **Item Appraisal is raised by 30%. *'Shield Master' **+50% damage reduction with shields and shield durability -50% (shields last twice as long) *'Masterful Stroke' **+10% Critical Hit Chance (7% in the Plus version). Critical Hits will lower the enemies armor to 33%, and cause twice as much damage on top of that. **Armor value of chests and structures are also reduced by criticals, making them easier to destroy. **Can be unlocked for 150 Hero Points. *'Loyal Pet' **Obtain a pet companion. Multiple perks will increase the strength of your pet. Costs one charisma. **Starting HP for the pet is 20, plus an additional 5 HP per additional point in Loyal Pet, to a maximum of 40. **Can be unlocked for 150 Hero Points. **Plus version: Loyal Pet no longer costs any Charisma. Gains 6HP and about 20% damage per additional point up to 4 points. Taking 5 points in Loyal Pet gives a super-pet with 60 Starting HP, and about 250% base damage. Unlockable Plus Perks *'Breath Control' **Reduce energy consumption by 20% (which is multiplicative, so when taken 5 times it is around 1/3). **Can be unlocked for 100 Hero Points. *'Blood of Fire' **Reduce fire damage received by 20% (which is multiplicative, so when taken 5 times is around 1/3). **Can be unlocked for 130 Hero Points. *'Equipment Master' **Reduce equipment alteration rate by 10% (which is multiplicative, so when taken 5 times is around 60%). **Can be unlocked for 130 Hero Points. *'Accuracy Technique' **Add 2% to the basic 90% accuracy (stack up to 9% bonus accuracy). **Can be unlocked for 100 Hero Points. *'Gold Hunter' **NPCs with Dimensional Gold Coins will have a yellow light. **Chance of Dimensional Gold Coins dropping is increased by 0.4% (default is 0.6%). **Can be unlocked for 80 Hero Points. *'Song Playback' **Allow you to play the 8 songs that Poet Elicia knows. (Has no real effect on gameplay.) **Cannot be taken multiple times. **Can be unlocked for 100 Hero Points. *'Careless Person' **Every turn there is a 1/400 chance of losing an item with a weight of 1. **+30% to the final rating. **Cannot be taken multiple times. **Can be unlocked for 150 Hero Points. *'Near-sighted' **You will be unable to identify half of the enemies and allies, with will appear as black shadows with name '???'. **+30% to the final rating. **Cannot be taken multiple times. **Can be unlocked for 150 Hero Points. *'No Pain' **You can't see how much LIFE you currently have and how much damage you receive. **Only at 12 AM every day you can see your current LIFE. **+80% to the final rating. **Cannot be taken multiple times. **Can be unlocked for 300 Hero Points. *'Hasty Darkness' **Speed of darkness increases by 20%. **+25% to the final rating. **Can be unlocked for 500 Hero Points. *'Swarmed by Tough Foes' **Enemies' + Value increased 1.5x. **Can be taken multiple times **+30% to the final rating. **Can be unlocked for 500 Hero Points. Unlockable Plus Special Item *'View basic end credits' **Can be unlocked for 400 Hero Points.